Consequences
by Soutiam
Summary: After tutoring her for 3 years,he realises he has feeling that he shouldn't have for a princess.How will she react?Will he even tell her? Cedfia implied!
1. Chapter 1

_**Right so I decided that I'm going to have 3 stories on going.**__**I'm going to make this one a bit different so **__**then I would have one of each kinds of Cedfia. I promise to update each one as soon as I can but I'm going to make one of my stories as main and update that sooner if you want ,you can comment or pm me which one you like best so I can focus on that.**_

_**Sofia is 19 and Cedric is something like 31-32  
><strong>__**therefore Sofia IS an is actually an adult!**_

Prologue

After 9 years of being a royal ,Sofia was now had longer yet more vibrant hair  
>her face still had the same charm in them as when she was 7.<br>She was still slim due to her sister.  
>Amber never lets Sofia eat too much food as she thinks Sofia will get fat.<br>Sofia was a bit taller than her mother yet she carried carried herself with poise  
>but held some of her commoner traits,resulting in the villagers feeling more comfortable around her.<br>Some of them even asked King Roland to engage James and Sofia but he refused knowing that  
>non of them had feelings of more that brother and sister love.<p>

Since Sofia was 16 she now had to chose the major she wanted to study so  
>she chose sorcery which meant that she had to leave the kingdom for 3 years,<br>1 year of college and 2 years of university.  
>For a commoner,it would be 2 years of college and 4 years of university but with princesses they used special programming to make it faster.<p>

As for Cedric, he was still the royal sorcerer with the same appearance.  
>He was a well respected sorcerer now causing him to have no reason for taking over the kingdom.<br>He was still very annoyed and although he didn't like Sofia, he was touched by her kindness  
>and much as he hated to admit, she was a great friend.<p>

Sofia walked up the familiar stairs that led to Cedric's workshop,the main part of his tower.  
>When she reached it,she knocked politely<br>After a huge crashing sound, the door opened revealing a very annoyed sorcerer."What is it?" Cedric asked impatiently.

"I-I well...I just wanted to see you,I need to ask you something really important.  
>Can I come in?"She smile,he frowned.<p>

"Like I have a choice!"He said as he motioned her to come in and  
>she looked straight into his eyes.<p>

"You know that I have to leave for 3 years right?"She asked.

"Yes!"

"Well,I kind of don't have to,you know if someone who studied the same subject tutors me."

"So..."

"I was kind of hoping that you'll tutor me."

"You know that I'm not a tutor right?"

"Yes"

"Then I'm not going to teach you.  
>End of story!"<p>

"Please!I'll do anything.I'll even be your apprentice!"She smiled ,knowing it'd be something.  
>He thought for a moment."Fine, as long you listen and work hard ,I guess I can spare a few hours everyday."<p>

"Thank you!" She ran and hugged of him but  
>of course he didn't hug back and was the first one to pull away.<p>

For 3 years he tutored her,not knowing it was his biggest,yet sweetest mistake.

_**So this is prologue,hope you liked it.  
>Yes,I figured out a way to fix the mistakes.<br>They were really not my fault as my words kept disappearing.  
>Now,my writing's mistake free again,YAY!<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Sofia walked up the familiar stairs to Cedric's workshop.  
>Forgetting to knock ,she just came in.<br>Cedric was too busy reading that he didn't notice her sudden appearance so  
>Sofia decided that she should scare him.<br>Walking quietly towards him,

she tripped over boxes that were splattered all over the fell on Cedric,who fell forward and hit his head on his desk.

"Are you okay?"Sofia asked as she got up.

"Owww,my head!"He cried."Oh what exactly were you  
>doing here?"He said angrily as got up too.<br>"I thought I would be free of you after you've done your assessment!"

"First of all,I was trying to scare you  
>and second of all,you are not going to get rid of me so soon!"<p>

"Yeah,I guess I'll just have to wait until your wedding day,  
>when you will be married to a prince, will go to a far away kingdom and the result of that is a very happy Cedric!"<p>

Sofia got a bit hurt by that,in fact,she was even hurt more about that  
>he was so easily bringing up the subject of marriage than the fact that he told her about<br>his willingness to his freedom without her.  
>seeing her expression change,Cedric felt guilt<br>wash over him.  
>He realised that he shouldn't have touched upon a sensitive subject like<br>that,it was very immature of him."I'm sorry Sofia,I actually do enjoy spending time with you.  
>I will be very sad when you leave the kingdom."He said half-heartedly even though he didn't mean half of it.<p>

"It's okay and I'll drag you along wherever I go anyway so you CAN'T get rid of me even if you try!"  
>She gave him a weak smile."Oh and I came to show you my score.I got 99 out 100."She cheered up as she said it.<p>

"Like I care about your score!"He mumbled,not wanting her to hear it.  
>"Oh ,well done!I'm so proud of you,now of you go,I need to tidy these boxes<br>before they cause any more damage to my head!"He motioned her to go.

"I could help!"She answered.

"I don't need any,now bye!"He closed the door on her.

'What's wrong with him?'Sofia thought before she left.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"So..are you going to pick those up or not?"Wormy asked mockingly.  
>Cedric could hear him because of a translator device he bought.<br>It was a square block.  
>When you placed it in a room,you would be able to talk to every animal in it.<br>"I don't feel like picking them up."Cedric responded.

"Why did you shoo her away?"Wormwood asked curiously although deep down he knew the answer.

"Because...she should just go!"

"Go where?What are you talking about?You know you are lucky to be meeting the girl who holds the Amulet of Avalor!"

"Right now the Amulet's not important."

"Oh you like Sofia,you know you do and even if you don't,  
>you can pretend see Cedric..."He flew down onto Cedric's shoulder.<br>"...If you have the princess,you have the Amulet for the very low price of a week of tricking her into your love then  
>you can let her go.<br>The easiest thing in the world is that not?"

"No Wormy,that will hurt her and besides,if she's not interested then how can  
>I trick her into falling in love with me.<br>The only way is potions and such.  
>So I'm not doing it.<br>And about me liking her,that's insane!  
>I won't dare!Yes,if I have the princess,I have the amulet,Sofia will have me and<br>Roland will have my head,for the low price of my life!"

"Fine,right now the Amulet is not important but Sofia...she IS!"

"Okay then,Sofia it is!"Wormwood cheered in winning,until Cedric said,"But only if you marry Clover!"

"What?Forget it!"Wormwood flew of with a look of disgust as the  
>sorcerer chuckled at his reaction.'A raven can never outsmart a human,<br>even with the smartest idea in the world!'Cedric thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.  
>"Hi Sofia!"Amber said cheerfully as she ran down the hall to greet her sister.<br>"Hi Amber!How was your day?"Sofia asked her sister with a shocked face.  
>Normally,Amber wouldn't walk faster than a turtle as she claimed it would make her feet sore.<br>"Oh,such a grand day!  
>Wait for it...Desmond asked me on a date!"<br>Amber squealed as Sofia smiled,happy for her sister.  
>"Congrats!I'm so happy for you!"Sofia hugged Amber which she gladly returned.<br>"That's not it Sof..."Amber trailed off."Hugo told me to ask you  
>if you would go on a date with him,as a double date with me and<br>Desmond tonight.  
>Would you?"Amber was unsure about asking it in the first place.<br>She knew her sister would say no and she knew Sofia had her reasons.  
>"Amber please tell him I send my regrets."Amber gave Sofia a worried<br>look but Sofia went deep in thought.  
>Sofia's mind suddenly went to Cedric and his unusual behaviour.<p>

"Actually Amber,tell him I'll come."Sofia changed her mind.  
>A rather unusual thing that Sofia would do.<br>"You haven't given up on him have you?"Amber asked.  
>"Given up on who?Hugo?"Sofia was very confused.<br>What about Hugo?

"No not on Hugo!Never mind!They said it's surprise where their  
>taking us,so I would dress black if I were you!Now go get ready!"<br>Sofia just thought about who Amber meant.  
>As she was distracted ,<br>she ran straight into someone.  
>she fell forward ,landing on the person who also fell backwards.<p>

"What is it with you today?Can you just NOT fall?"A familiar voice said angrily  
>as he pushed her off and stood up.<br>Sofia stood up too."Sorry!But I'm just sooooo excited for my date tonight!"  
>Sofia cheered,hoping to get a reaction out of him.<br>"Did I have to know that?"Cedric muttered.  
>"What was that?I didn't quite hear you!"Sofia answered with a slight smirk.<br>"Oh,nothing  
>and who might that lucky person be?"Cedric asked with an annoyed tone in his voice.<br>"Prince Hugo!"  
>"Okay, have fun but you really need to grow up!Can you even TALK without squealing?"He left as Sofia yelled after him,<br>"The only one who needs to grow up  
>is you since you're 70 and still can't get the concept of a relationship!"<p>

"What was THAT about?"Amber said from behind.  
>"I don't know!I think he hit his head too hard this morning!"<br>"In that case,I think you BOTH hit your heads  
>too hard and if you ask me,<br>I think you BOTH need to grow up."

"Whaaaaa?"That really confused Sofia.  
>"I called Hugo and told him that you can't make it."<br>"What!?Amber ,I clearly said I'm coming."  
>"He is not the one for you.<br>And as you're not coming,the whole date is cancelled so  
>I GET TO DRESS YOU UP!"Amber squealed,much to Sofia's shock.<br>"You cancelled your OWN date just so you could dress me up like a doll?Wait why are you going to dress me up?"  
>"Because I need someone's opinion about you and this is the perfect way."<br>"Sorry but I'm even more confused now?"  
>"You'll find out in a few hours.<br>Now meet me in your room in 10 minutes."

"Okay..."Sofia waited patiently in her room.  
>Fifteen minutes later ,Amber arrived with 3<br>servants each holding a pile of clothes.  
>Sofia's eyes grew wide in shock."Let's see which one suits you."<br>Amber said.  
>After going through the pile of clothes,Amber picked out a dark purple<br>one and made Sofia wear a dark purple dress.  
>"Perfect!"Amber motioned Sofia to sit on her dresser seat<br>as she did Sofia's make up .  
>It was purple mascara and lipstick."Okay,let's go!"Amber finished.<br>She grabbed Sofia's  
>hand and dragged her out of the room."Amber,where are we going?"Sofia asked,a bit concerned."To Cedric."<br>"Wait ,why?"  
>"You'll see!"Once they arrived,Sofia knocked knowing Amber's habit of not knocking and<br>Cedric's grumpy attitude towards it."Just come in!"Came a voice from inside.  
>They both entered."Hi Cedric."Amber said.<p>

"Hi Princess Amber!Hi Sofia!"Sofia just nodded.  
>"So you know about Sofia's test results right?"Amber asked and Cedric nodded.<br>"Well to celebrate,me and Sofia are going to the village for dinner but since  
>you tutored her,we thought you could come with us."Before Cedric could answer ,Sofia said,<br>"Amber you told me nothing about di-"  
>Amber cut her of by stepping on her foot on purpose."Owwwww!"Sofia cried.<br>"Sorry to ruin your little celebrations but I've got a lot of work to do!"Cedric answered.  
>"Well I find it very rude of you to break my sister's heart and just so you know,if you don't come<br>,you'll be stuck entertaining the duke's little children tonight!  
>By the way I'm sure daddy,oh I mean <em>the king <em>won't be pleased!"Amber answered him  
>strictly and and angrily.<br>"Entertain children?Fi-ine,I'll come!Just give me 10 minutes."


	4. Chapter 4

Amber and Sofia waited by the carriage for Cedric.

Sofia was frightened by Amber's

grin so she didn't say a word and

Amber just simply decided to let Sofia

speak.

After about 5 minutes of

silence,Sofia opened her mouth to

say something but got interrupted by

an awkward cough from

behind.

Both girls turned around to see

who it was but

were unable to find anyone

other than Cedric.

He was holding a neatly

wrapped present."Sofia?I got a little gift for

you as a thank you for being a good

student."Cedric said held the

box out to Sofia who smiled and took

it."Thank you!"Sofia thanked him warmly.

Careful of the wrapping,Sofia slowly started

to take the the tape from the sides.

Inside ,there was

a well polished black box

with violet carvings of the

name Sofia at both sides.

The box itself was long

and slim.

Sofia opened the box

carefully and nearly screamed

in delight when she saw a clearly powerful

and beautiful wand.

It was light purple with

black glitter .

Over the middle,the name

Sofia was neatly carved in dark purple,one

letter going beneath the other."This is absolutely

beautiful!Thank you!"Sofia responded as she

rushed to hug him.

She squeezed him so hard

that he couldn't breath."Y-our w-e-lcome

So-fia but y-ou c-an let go o-f me now!"Cedric

replied but instead of letting him go,Sofia

squeezed him harder making it harder for

him to breath."Pr-in-cess A-mb-er, pl-ease

te-ll her to l-et go of m-e!"Cedric tried to talk

but it all sounded ridiculous to Amber's

ears."Actually Cedric,you should be happy

cause you're not dying of a exploded potion

but you're dying of Sofia's death hug!"

Sofia let go of Cedric and he immediately

started coughing and

gasping for air

but Amber just laughed at his weak expression.

After Cedric's coughing was over,the three

left the castle in a

was

thankful that it wasn't Sofia who was

leading it.

He remembered

how badly she led it when she was 8

and wondered if she was still as bad.

Amber and Sofia talked about anything that

came to their minds all the way through the journey

and Cedric just watched the sky.

They arrived at a restaurant named' The Flying Owl '.

The walls were decorated with plain red wallpaper

covering half of it,the other half was

patterned

two were separated by a thick

golden metal.

Amber led Cedric

and Sofia to a reserved table and sat

down with them.

She scanned through

the menu until a young boy around

her age came to her."Hi Princess Amber,

Princess Sofia!Such a pleasure to meet

you at a lovely place!"He kissed the top of Amber's hand.

"Hi Prince Zandar!Such a pleasure to meet

you too!"Amber replied and Sofia waved

at him."Princess Amber?Would you care

to join me this evening?"Zandar asked brightly as ever.

"Of course!"Amber responded immediately

and took the offering of the young Prince's hand

leaving the other two behind at the table.

"Whoa...that was a bit...yeah!"Cedric reacted with shock.

"Actually,it was cute!"Sofia answered him calmly.

"Whatever you say!"He sounded bored which

bothered Sofia a bit."I'm not 70 you know!I'm actually 32."

"Oh,you're still mad at me."

"Not really

but technically I'm mad at everything

all the time so that counts towards it."

"Well if you put it that way then yes you are still mad at me!"

"Sofia?Have I ever told you that your eyes look beautiful?"


	5. Chapter 5

"You think so?"Sofia responded ,shocked.  
>"I think so what?"Cedric replied with a shocked look too.<br>"That my eyes look beautiful?You kind of just said they do."  
>"Did I?When?I never said anything!"<br>"Yes you did.  
>You said, "Sofia?Have I ever told<br>you that your eyes are beautiful?""  
>Sofia mimicked him causing him to frown.<br>"First of all,I would never say something in that ridiculous  
>tone and second of all,I was just thinking out loud!"<br>"You were thinking...out loud?"Sofia was actually shocked  
>that he was thinking about her and he even admitted it.<br>"Not...erm...that I ...think about...erm...you...  
>I-I mean your...eyes a lot?"Sofia looked at him with a confused look.<br>He blushed a bit and looked down."Fine!You won!I think you've got  
>really,really,really beautiful eyes and blue suits your purple mascara so yeah.<br>"He responded as he looked up in to her eyes as fast as the speed of light.  
>"Awww!That means a lot to me!"Sofia replied as she blushed a bit too.<br>Her eyes sparkled as Cedric looked into them.  
>"Sorry to ruin your moment but what would you like to order?"A waiter<br>in black asked.  
>Due to Cedric's usual sarcastic personality,<br>he knew well what the waiter was up to something.  
>He started reaching for his wand<br>slowly but Sofia put her hand over his to calm him.  
>He closed his eyes and looked<br>up to him,opening  
>them again."Over-done salmon for me.<br>What do you want Sofia?"  
>"I want this thing here that I can't pronounce."Sofia said<br>"You mean cote chino ?"Cedric asked as he looked over her  
>menu to where she was pointing.<br>"Yes,that one."Sofia replied,eyeing the waiter with a warm smile.  
>"And would you do something?"Cedric asked the waiter.<br>"I'm sorry but we won't put rings in food."  
>"Rings in food?"Sofia narrowed his eyes at the waiter.<br>Cedric got angry  
>as realisation setted it.<br>He was talking about the woman who died on choking  
>on the engagement ring her boyfriend put in her food to ask her for her hand in marriage.<br>"I think you should know your place as you are talking to the princess and  
>the royal sorcerer of Enchancia.I have never found it a commoner's<br>business to try and reveal unnessesary secrets from the royals.  
>If you want your head,I suggest that you should stay out of people's<br>way because I will be keeping an close eye on you!Also  
>,what I wanted to ask you was to be a little bit<br>nicer to your customers and not put rings in the  
>Princess' food and choke her!I don't even know why<br>I'm explaining myself to a waiter! "Cedric said as he  
>stood up and moved to Sofia very swiftly."Princess,it's time to go!"Cedric<br>said angrily as he got Sofia by her wrist and pulled extremely hard on it.  
>Sofia nearly fell of the chair as he did this."But what about Amber?"Sofia<br>asked as he dragged her to the entrance.  
>"Prince Zandar would bring her to the castle."Cedric<p>

they got to the entrance  
>,Cedric pulled Sofia next to him and<br>teleported them both to nowhere.  
>"I wonder why sorcerers always think high if themselves."The<br>waiter told his approaching friend.  
>"You can't blame HIM.<br>If I were him I would think high of myself.  
>The kingdom is SOMETHING without the king but NOTHING<br>without a sorcerer."His friend said."They practically rule the kingdom."  
>"True,true!"The waiter responded.<br>Sofia and Cedric appeared in a forest."I thought we  
>were supposed to be at the castle!"<br>"Not really. I'm not letting a WAITER ruin your day."Cedric waved his  
>wand and they disappeared again,this time finding<br>themselves in a fair."Oh James would LOVE this!"Sofia said.  
>"Too bad he isn't here.<br>Although I'm kind of glad about that.  
>He would really mess things up."Cedric said dryly."You should<br>go and have some fun,I'm not into these things.  
>"Oh come on!You brought me here and I'm not going to let you out of it."<br>Sofia started dragging him towards the crowd."Cedric look!I think they are performing."

"And for the last performance,I am going to ask one of you to step up and perform.  
>If you are interested please come on the stage."The man said from the stage.<br>Suddenly,Sofia took a hold of Cedric's wrist and dragged him up in the stage.  
>"I,Sofia the Sorceress ,princess of Enchancia and Cedric the Sensational,the<br>royal sorcerer of Enchancia,will be performing for you."Sofia  
>announced.<p>

Cheers  
>surrounded everywhere as they found out that their new princesssorceress and

their beloved royal sorcerer were present and they were going to perform for them.  
>Cedric shot a cold glare at Sofia and she just gave him a sorry look.<p>

"What am I going to do without you Sofia?What am I going to do?"Cedric whispered in her ear.  
>"I guess you'll be free of trouble and will have a boring life so you'll just have<br>entertain children."She whispered back with a smirk.  
>"So the first spell is going to be kind of a love spell but a bit different.<br>This spell is going  
>to determine how much love goes on between two people."Sofia told the crowd.<br>"So,which couple is BRAVE enough to come up and go under this spell?"  
>Cedric asked harshly.<p>

A couple nodded and went up the stage,followed by another and another.  
>Soon the whole crowed lined up for this single spell."There is going to be a<br>light conjured up,the brighter and bigger the light,the crazier the love I guess.  
>"Sofia informed everyone."Yeah,you know,for the first time in my life,I'm actually<br>excited about something.  
>It is kind of entertaining to see how many<br>couples break up after this spell."Cedric chuckled a little not caring about anyone's reaction.  
>"Cedric,that's not nice!"Sofia told Cedric with a harsh glare.<br>The first few went smoothly.  
>The fifth couple were<br>2 children,Sofia and Cedric looked at them with shocked faces.  
>Children?And this spell?Sofia thought they were only children so<br>it wouldn't hurt while Cedric had his doubts.  
>Sofia just ignored Cedric<br>and went on with her spell.  
>The children waited for the<br>incantation to finish but as  
>Sofia said the last phrase in Latin ,the boy snatched her wand away and pointed it<br>at Cedric and Sofia."Woah,this is a nice wand!"The boy said as a blinding light  
>spread through all the of the crowd.<br>Half of the crowd fell,including Cedric and Sofia.  
>Oh how were they going to fix this mess?<br>Was this love or was it a crazy spell that went wrong? 

_**Actually,a few people did choke on their engagement rings.  
>A sad way to die! <strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

Followed by a sound of shock from the crowd  
>Cedric and Sofia stood up.<br>Even though he was still confused,Cedric didn't dare to look at princess,on the other hand,  
>Sofia didn't take her eyes of him.<br>It wasn't just Sofia,it was all of the people.  
>Everyone wanted answers ,and they wanted answers from him.<br>He knew what they thought.  
>They thought that the bright<br>blinding light,was the love he felt for Sofia.  
>He was sure the people wouldn't think that the princess was in love with their sorcerer,mainly because of the age difference.<br>Both were both magic users anyway.  
>People didn't care about the fact that Sofia casted the spell while the boy held the wand<br>,technically ,those two would have to explain everything and not him.

He managed to look at Sofia for a split-second.  
>He knew that deep down ,she had the same,crazy explanation as he did and if that was the case,they had little time before the whole kingdom found out.<br>He pointed his wand at the crowd, waving it while yelling " delere memoriam".This wiped everyone's memory that was set in the last 24 hours.  
>It wasn't necessary harmful but he was sure it wouldn't please the king.<br>He had no reasonable explanation to why he would wipe everyone's memory .

Cedric turned his wand towards Sofia ,who took a step back from him."Sofia,I'll give you a choice,you  
>can keep your memory if you want but you don't have to."Cedric said gently.<p>

"I think I'll keep ...wait what happened?I feel so dizzy that I can't even think!"

"I don't know but what I do know is that we need to get out of here before we make another big mess!"And with a puff of green smoke they both disappeared into the heart of the bright and cheery castle.

"Sofia,I really have to go.I need to finish a potion !"Cedric stated and  
>without another word,Cedric left Sofia in her lonely thoughts.<br>He rushed to his workshop then  
>locked the door behind him and leaned on it.<br>He remembered why he came to his workshop and began searching through his books.  
>All he wanted to know was:would it make a difference if the caster is not holding the wand during the incantation?<p>

Flipping through his book on wand holding,he came across a  
>title that read 'The caster and holder'<p>

**It does not matter who is holding the wand as**  
><strong>long as the wand belongs to the one enchanting,the spell would go perfectly ,even if the wand is pointed towards the enchanter.<strong>

Cedric slapped his hand on his forehead and bit his bottom lip to ease the anxiety.  
>'The princess doesn't have to know that!"<br>Cedric could lie after all.

While Cedric was coming up with a fake explanation,Sofia was in her room reading the same book,on the same page.  
>She was trying to fool Cedric too.<br>She knew lying was bad but it was her only choice  
>if she still wanted Cedric to be comfortable around her.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Feeling exhausted,Sofia went to bed early that night.  
>Cedric didn't sleep at all.<br>When morning came,Sofia  
>felt pretty relieved,she<br>knew what to say to him,  
>she wanted to slowly lead him to the truth and she<br>seemed pretty happy about it.  
>Perhaps ,if he found out<br>gradually ,he would accept her in his life.

Sofia woke up early,unable to sleep.  
>She hopped out of<br>bed and slowly crept out of her room.  
>She knew everyone<br>was sleep and she was grateful.  
>She wanted to talk to Cedric.<br>Alone.

As she was walking quietly down the hall,she saw Bailywick  
>checking of some kind of<br>list he was holding. Sofia  
>hid behind the pillar and bit her lips.'What is he<br>doing awake?'Sofia thought.

"Arghhh!"Screamed a voice  
>Sofia turned her face to see<br>Bailywick standing there.  
>He relaxed when he saw her.<br>Sofia on the other hand,didn't like being found but held a  
>friendly face to be polite."P-princess Sofia?What are you do<br>doing here?"Bailywick asked, startled.

"I-I left my spell book with  
>Mr Cedric?"Sofia just made<br>something up.

"Cedric is probably sleep and I believe you should be in bed  
>,not after some spell book."<p>

"I am in the middle of performing a spell and without that spell  
>book ,the whole castle might blow up. I'm sure he'll understand.<br>Now if you'll excuse me,I've seriously got to go Bailywick,I'll see  
>you later .<br>Oh and you're invited to my birthday ball next  
>week,as a guest."Sofia smiled and left,nearly tripping<br>over her own feet.

When Sofia managed to climb up the long staircase,  
>she sighed and knocked on the door.<p>

"I'm sleep Sofia!"Cedric half-shouted from inside of his  
>workshop.<p>

"Yes,I can see but Amber and James are seriously injured  
>and are in need of your help."<p>

"Well then why aren't you doing anything about it?"

"Because you're the royal sorcerer and it's your job."

"Go away Sofia  
>Your're a bad liar,probably because you<br>never lied before!"

"Well you're not any better so open the door before  
>I do it myself!"<p>

"The key's inside!"Suddenly Sofia opened the door with a  
>key that she conjured up.<p>

"H-h-ow did you open it?"Cedric was sat on his chair,had  
>his head down on his book<br>He clearly looked tired.  
>He didn't<br>get any sleep that night,or at least,that's what it looked like.

"A-re you okay?You look exhausted.  
>You need some sleep!"<br>His messed up look worried Sofia.

"I-I'm fine!I was just working late,that's all!"

"I'll help you to your room.  
>You need some rest!"<p>

"N-o no no!I can walk myself."Cedric stood up but fell as  
>soon as he started walking.<br>Sofia gasped and helped him up,  
>and helped him to his room bellow the workshop.<br>Cedric settled  
>on his bed and Sofia sat down beside him.<br>She didn't know what  
>to say or do,so she just sat there looking at him.<br>Cedric was  
>uncomfortable but was too tired to be bothered by her presence<br>and fell sleep.  
>When he fell sleep,Sofia left his room.<br>Up in his workshop,  
>Sofia noticed a book on a familiar page so she went to<br>check it out.  
>She gasped when she saw the exact same paragraph<br>she read earlier highlighted.  
>"So that's what he's up to!" Sofia muttered.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Sofia laid on her bed,thinking about every single problem relating to the sorcerer and how she could solve them. On one hand,she wanted to blame Amber and on the other, she wanted to thank her. Sofia heard a knock so she sat up straight and told the person to come in. The door opened,revealing the person Sofia was just thinking about,Amber.

"Hi Amber!" said Sofia.

"Hi Sofia! Let me get this straight, I am very angry with you right now! Why did you leave me ALONE with Zandar in that ugly restaurant with those RUDE waiters?" Amber spoke unusually quickly which was very uncommon as she considered it to b a very un-lady like thing to do.

"Amber, calm down. If you came here to argue, go and argue with Cedric. I'm not in the mood." Sofia stood up harshly as she said it. Amber gave her a worried look. She walked towards Sofia and put her hand on Sofia's shoulder to comfort her. "What's wrong Sofia?"Amber asked.

"Nothing's wrong Amber. "

"Let me rephrase the question. What happened?"

"Everything." Sofia turned around and walked towards her window, wrapping her arms around herself. "Answer me straight Sofia. What happened?" Amber tried again. Sofia sat on her bed, followed by Amber who sat down too. Sofia then told everything to Amber, from the rude waiters to the open page in Cedric's spell book. "Ugh!I'm going to tell daddy to behead those rude waiters, peel their skin of and put it in the national museum for everyone to see. THIS wasn't how I plann..." Amber held a hand over her mouth. Sofia eyed Amber suspiciously and said, "So that's why you insisted on going to that restaurant even though Cedric clearly said no! But why Amber,why? You know what Amber, right now, I'M the one who is angry with YOU! Look what mess you've put ME in! "Sofia stood up, not caring about how harsh her tone must have been.

"Sofia, It wasn't suppose to turn that way and besides, it's Clio's fault we went to THAT restaurant! "

Sofia calmed a bit and sat down again. "I'm sorry Amber, I shouldn't have spoke to you like that. "Sofia felt guilty for talking like that to her sister,who was obviously trying to help.

"It's okay! But really, it's time to fix everything."

"How?"

"You need to go and speak to him. NOW!"

"But he's SLEEP! "

"Who cares? You shouldn't. This is way more important. Now go on. What are you waiting for?"

Amber pushed Sofia out of her seat ."But Amber..." It wasn't that Sofia actually cared about Cedric being sleep, it was that she didn't know what to say to him. Sofia finally agreed with Amber and walked to his workshop again. She forgot to lock the door last so it was still open. Sofia cautiously walked to his room and opened the door slowly to make sure it doesn't wake him up. When she saw him fast sleep, she couldn't bring herself to awake him so she walked over to the other side of the bed and laid beside him, waiting for him to wake up. Cedric,though, shifted so he was facing her and opened his eyes. When he registered that someone was in front of him, he screamed and moved back a bit. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? " He yelled as he moved back a bit more but instead fell of the bed and hit his head on the bedside table. "Owwwww! " Cedric cried in pain but recovered quickly and shot an angry glare at Sofia.  
>"Are you okay? " Sofia asked with worry as she sat up. "Oh,right, I came here to talk to you but you were sleep and I couldn't bring myself to wake you up so I decided wait here so then I would know when you're awake. " she decided to answer his question knowing it was what he wanted from her, no matter how hard he hit head. Sofia was talking a bit quickly but it made Cedric's expression soften anyway.<p>

"Couldn't you just wait 'till afternoon?" Cedric finally asked, after a few seconds of silence.

"No, it was urgent!"

_**A/N:It is coming towards the end of this story , about 1 or 2 chapters left. But the whole story is not finished, because I'm doing a sequel, which is this story continued. Taking the story as a whole, It's parted, each section, is going to be put in a different story, and each story, is led from the previous one. This way , it wouldn't look weird if the plot of the story changed into a more complicated one or a more simple one, because they are all different stories and each one of them is meant to have a different main plot which the same background. Anyway, thanks for the support, which is what kept me interested into continuing the story!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Okay, so go on. What was the URGENT thing that you woke me up for? "

"Amber told me to come here! "

"Oh please Sofia, not another sparkly gown! "

" NO! For the first time in her life it isn't about a gown or dress. It's about... it's about me! " Cedric raised an eyebrow and stood up, brushing his robe with his hands.

" Next time, tell her to come here herself , in the right time ! " His voice was hushed and quiet . Cedric grabbed Sofia's wrist and dragged her outside his bedroom.

" So, what is it ? " Cedric asked rather impatiently.

" I can't tell you here ! Why don't we go outside? "

" Okay ... " His suspicions kept on rising . Sofia led him outside towards the palace gardens. There she found a gate. She magically made a black key appear in her hand and opened it . It was the entrance to a dark and magical looking forest. " Where are we Sofia? " Cedric whispered into her ear.

" In my secret garden or shall I say, forest. After I had a tea party in my other secret garden, it didn't feel the same, because everyone knew about it and it didn't feel secret any more. So I spend five years after that making this new one. It's even better than the old one, probably because I made it all by myself. " Something was bothering her and he could feel it, even though she sounded proud , it just wasn't the same.

" Sofia? Something is going on in your mind that is bothering you and I suspect it's about what you wanted to tell me earlier. What's wrong? "

Sofia sat down on a bench and patted the seat next to her , encouraging him to sit down as well, and he did. Sofia sighed and took a deep breath then said " You know about yesterday ..." Sofia trailed of , Cedric's eyes grew big and he gulped. " Yes ... " He said nervously.

" Well , I kind of put all the pieces of the puzzles together and I came to a conclusion Cedric. I ... love you ! "

A/N_**  
>Sorry for the extremely short chapter. The next chapter is the last.<strong>_


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thanks for your continuous support. The story isn't really finished. I actually named it " Consequences" based on another part of the story. My original plan was to put everything in one story but then I thought about writing the rest as a sequel. So to be honest , I don't know whether to write another story as a sequel to this one or just continue this one. What do you think? For now I'll just keep the story as incomplete untill I decide.

" Wh-w-what? " Cedric screamed in shock.

" I-said-I-love-you! Are-you-deaf? " Sofia shouted back while acting the words in sign language.

" I'm not deaf Sofia. I'm just shocked. " Cedric voice was more gentle than before.

" Well then I think you should search the definition of shock in a dictionary because you are misusing it! You totally saw this coming! Your book was open to that page. That PAGE Cedric! "

" Sofia , why have you been looking into my book? "

" Stop trying to change the subject and admit that you are too much of a coward to say it back! " Sofia ran out of the garden. Forest even.

" Sofia! Wait one second! Sofia? " Cedric ran after her, making sure to lock the gate behind him. Once Cedric reached the castle doors, he saw Bailywick.

" Bailywick? Do you know where princess Sofia is? " Cedric asked in concern.

" Yes, she is in her room but why was she upset? " Bailywick answered.

" I don't know. Stop asking so many questions ! " Cedric started walking again when Bailywick interrupted .

" Cedric! I think you misheard me when I said that she is in her room. "

" So ? What's wrong with Sofia being in her room? " Bailywick slapped his hand on his forehead . " There is nothing wrong with the princess being in her room but there is definitely something wrong with you going in there! "

" Bailywick, why do you care ? Are overprotective of her or something ? "

" You can think of it anyway you like! "

Cedric frowned and began to reach for his wand when a feminine voice interrupted.

" Ah! There you are Cedric. What happened? " Amber questioned as she walked down the steps.

" I messed up as always. That's what happened! If I don't mess up on spells, I always have something else to mess up on. And I can't fix it because Mr. Graddad here won't let me see Sofia. " Cedric complained.

" Hey , I'm not that old ! " Bailywick cried.

" It was 12 years ago when you wanted to retire because you thought that you was old. How in the world when the name Sofia comes up you turn young again? " Cedric asked dryly yet sarcastically.

" You two just STOP arguing. " Amber yelled. It was something she would consider improper but she cared about her sister.

" Bailywick, would you kindly let Cedric in? " Ambers voice was back to usuall.

"But your majesty, I cannot let him in if he has the intentions to go to a princess' private chambers. " Bailywick answered with the same amount of kindness.

" Bailywick! " Amber said sharply.

" Fine! "

Cedric rolled his eyes and followed Amber into the castle. He was silent and so was she. Cedric walked faster as he got closer to Sofia's room. His heart was beating fast and he was scared. Amber walked slower than him, seeing no reason to increase her pace. They both arrived at the huge doors leading to Sofia's room. Cedric took a deep breath and opened the door leading to the waiting area. Amber nodded and left. Leaving Cedric on his own. He knocked but there was no answer.

" Sofia? " He said quietly. Finally he gave up and tried to open the door. However, it was locked. He opened it with a difficult spell, knowing she would use the strongest spell she could think of at the time.

" Sofia. " He relaxed a bit. Sofia was sat on her window seat , reading a book halfway through. " What are you doing here ? " Sofia asked casually as she turned the page in her book. She didn't even look up.

" I don't expect you to talk but at least listen. "

" Go on... " Sofia didn't take her eyes of her book.

" When I said that I was shocked... I didn't mean it as in horrific shock . Sofia, you're wrong. I actually didn't see that coming. I thought that I would be the first one to say it. Because... because I love you Sofia, more than anything in the world. " Sofia put the book down and stood up. " Even Wormwood? "

" Stop being so mean to the poor bird! Yes even Wormwood. " And before he knew it, he was embraced in a warm hug from Sofia.


	11. Section 2, chapter 1

Section 2 Chapter 1  
>AN Yup! As you can see, I sectioned it in the same story. Yay!  
>And so sorry for the late update because 1 word, tests!<p>

" You know, when I was a child, I used to make murder plans for Kings so I could take over the kingdoms when I turned older. I didn't come to putting those plans in action though, considering that I actually worked for a King! " Cedric said as he stroked Sofia' s hair gently. They were leaning against the headrest of the bed that they were laying on, in Sofia's room.  
>" You were certainly evil! " Sofia added dramatically.<br>" My dad found my plans so he forbid me of doing harmful magic for 5 years anyway. I was pretty upset, it included splattering birds with my death potions too. "  
>" You did what to birds? Don't you count Wormwood as a bird? "<br>" Actually, Wormwood helped me kill them.  
>Which is why he gets scared whenever I try casting a spell on him. "<br>Suddenly, they both heard a perfect sounding knock. Cedric huffed in annoyance and stood up, stomping towards the door. He opened the door to find Bailywick standing there, looking at his pocket watch.  
>" What do you want Bailywick? " Cedric asked rather awkwardly.<br>" Princess Sofia is 30 seconds late to dinner!" Bailywick said cooly.  
>" Seriously, 30 seconds, and how can it be dinner time when lunch hasn't even gone past yet. "<br>" You're wasting time Cedric, where is Princess Sofia? "  
>" Here... " Cedric motioned his hands towards Sofia, who was now stood next to her bed.<br>" Hi Bailywick! What brings you here? "  
>Sofia asked gracefully as she walked towards him. Bailywick bowed then answered, " It's dinner time your majesty. "<p>

" Cedric? Why don't you come with me? "  
>Sofia's tone was different to Bailywick's ears, like everything else that went on with Cedric and Sofia that day.<br>" I would Sofia, but ... " He realised Bailywick was there and he would kill him for what he was going say next. Bailywick's a perfectionist afterall.  
>" I'll tell you later. " He finished off as he left the ultimate perfectionist frowning.<br>Sofia gave him a sad smile, and then left with Bailywick.

Cedric walked up the stairs leading to his workshop. He opened the door only to find Wormwood pecking at a neatly wrapped object sitting on his table. ' What's this? ' he thought. He shooed the bird away and sat behind his desk. He found a card attached to it. It read:  
>Hello dear Ceddykins, I have left a little something for you to help you take the Amulet. Use it wisely my son as if you don't, it will break Sofia's heart.<br>Your mother,  
>Winifred<p>

" Something that would break her heart but helps me have that amulet! " Cedric mumbled angrily to himself. He then threw the present into the bin and stared at it deeply, until it started glowing. ' It wouldn't hurt to just see what's inside, right? ' he thought. Cedric picked up the gift and started unwrapping it. Inside, it was a small jewelry box which he then further opened to find two small diamond gems inside it.  
>" Oh, Wormy look! These are the rare love gems. They are rarer to find than the Amulet itself so how did mother find these? I better make one into bracelet for Sofia. " Cedric told Wormwood, shocked that something cruel wasn't hidden beneath those wrapping papers." Why does she have to have all the magical gems and stones available? " Wormwood complained.<p>

"She deserves it ! " was all Cedric replied before he tidied his table and began his work on the bracelet and daily potions.

A/N: Sorry, the first chapter needed to be short but the next chapters are going to be longer than before.


	12. Chapter 12

So I decided to update early. Is it weird that I feel bad for the last chapter being short?

After sometime, the bracelet finished. It looked pretty decent, although Cedric wasn't happy about it . Something about that diamond didn't feel right to him. Going by logic, he set the bracelet down in a jewelry box anyway. " Something doesn't feel right Wormy. But meh, who cares? What can a boring old piece of diamond do? " Cedric spoke thoughtfully then carelessly.

" All your talking is driving me insane Cedric. I'm trying to sleep here! " Wormwood complained. A usual thing for him to do. Completely ignoring the bird's negative words, Cedric walked off to his bedroom. Wormwood sighed in relief.

" Actually, what IS that thing? " Wormwood thought as he flew towards the desk inspect Cedric's piece. " How is THIS a love diamond? How dumb is he to think that? Oh well, it makes OUR plans easier right? " And with an evil chuckle, he left to find Clover. He plays an important part.

Cedric flicked through his books, desperate to find something entertaining to read. The only thing that interested him was something called the ' Sister of the diamonds.' According to that book, the love diamonds had sisters who looked very similar. They had another purpose though, and that was memory transfer. They were curseable, which meant they could be put under spells. As Cedric read through the information, his mind went to his mother. ' Mother would curse these with the most evilest of spells a sorceress can think of. She would probably make a weapon of these! ' He thought.

Sofia was in her room. She finished her dinner and was getting ready for bed. She sat down on her bed only to notice a note sitting on her bedside table. It read:

Hello dear,

Read these words whenever Cedric gives you a gift. It has a good effect, believe me.

Ostendere , quod unum omnium vires occultas . Dominantur mens sit amet , semel in vita perdit.

Bye Sofia dear.

Sofia was shocked by the words written. It means:  
>To reveal the hidden powers of the great object of all. Controlling mind is the key , to ruining life once and for all.<p>

' She is a more experienced sorceress afterall. She knows what she's doing. ' Sofia thought as she shrugged.

Sofia fell sleep, but was shooken to awakeness by Amber, who was desperate about finding out what her sister was up to. They chatted for a while and Sofia seemed comfortable with it until Amber said, "I simply cannot wait to find out what mum and dad thinks of you and Cedric. "

Sofia didn't want her parents to find out. It would create an argument between the family. Of course, she could always say that Roland isn't her real dad and therefore , has no right to rule her life . She didn't want to do that. She loved him as her real dad.


	13. Chapter 13

Morning came and Cedric awoke. He was surprised by Wormwood's disappearance. Wormwood was always sleep at that hour. Not caring about where his bird was, Cedric got up and changed into his sorcerer robes. His eyes caught on the jewelry on his bedside table so he put it in his pocket. Half sleep, he made his way towards the door but was startled to awakeness by a loud urgent knock.

" Yes yes, who is it? " Cedric asked as he opened the door.

" His majesty The King has summoned you! " Bailywick answered.

" Why don't you go and I'll come? " Cedric tried to shoo him away.

" But the King summoned you now- "

" I don't deserve the pleasure of walking with such a annoying person so bye! "

Cedric slammed the door on Bailywick, who shook his head in discontent.

" How I hate that man! " Cedric muttered to himself as he leaned against the door.

Cedric took his wand and teleported himself to the throne room. With a usual cough and a puff of green smoke, he appeared in front of The King. Sofia was there too, but instead of sitting on her throne, she was standing next to him. " Your highness, you have summoned me. " He stated as he bowed his usual awkward bow.

" Of course I did. Tell me something I don't know! " Roland answered.

" The weather forecast for tomorrow is rainy , or did you know that? " Cedric muttered so that Roland couldn't hear. Sofia, on the other hand, heard it and burst out laughing. Roland's eyes widened at her daughter's sudden outburst and coughed to get their attention back.

" Anyway, I have summoned you both to perform at the royal ceremony tomorrow. " Roland informed them.

" Dad, does that mean me and Mr .Cedric can't come as guests? " Sofia asked carefully. Amber, who was sat on her throne giggled a little. Sofia shot a firm glare at her and she shrugged in return.

" No Sofia. You're not coming as a guest. " Roland said firmly.

" Well, I find that highly offensive considering that I am your daughter and not your royal sorceress. " Sofia answered and she stormed out of the room. Roland frowned and looked towards Cedric. " Well your majesty, I'm going to pack my stuff for leaving. I'm sure your daughter can replace me easily. This job was a waste of talent after all . " Cedric said angrily and stormed out of the room too, determined to find his raven and leave. Without Sofia.

As Cedric was walking to his tower, he saw Sofia's room. He decided to check on Sofia. To see if she's ok. He went into her waiting area and knocked on her door.

" Whoever it is just go away! " Sofia shouted from the inside of her room.

" It's me Sofia! " Cedric told her.

" Come in. " Cedric went inside the well lit room and saw Sofia sat down on her window seat.

" I have something to give you Sofia. " Cedric said as he reached his pocket. The box he put in it that morning wasn't there.

" Oh Merlin! It must have fell in the throne room! " Cedric cried.

" What fell? "

" Something... "


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but the next one is going to be long. It needs to be long. You'll see why.

" Yeah, but what were you going to give me? " Sofia asked a little impatiently.

" Come, I'll show you! " Cedric answered as he grabbed Sofia' s hand and ran out, leading her to his workshop.

" There, that's part of it. There are two, one is yours and one is mine. " Cedric continued as he showed her his own diamond.

" Wow! That's pretty! " Sofia added.

" Indeed, however, your bracelet fell, thanks to your dad! " Cedric looked at her as his expression softened.

" I'm sorry Sofia but I can't stand him or this job any longer, I'm leaving. " Sofia's usual calm face changed into one of humor and fear. " You're kidding right? That's not a nice joke! " Sofia laughed it off but Cedric was looking serious.

" No Sofia, I'm serious. I even told your dad! I'm tired of it. I told you when you first came in the castle and I will tell you now, my job is not helping the King with his personal desires, my job is helping the kingdom rise. Did you even know that Enchancia, as much as it's enchanted, is the only country not using magic in war? I don't want to be ordered around anymore. I've wasted my life enough already! " Sofia sighed.

" Fine, if that's what you want! "

Cedric picked up his diamond and ran his thumb across it. It gave him a weird feeling. Like someone was reading his mind. " Sofia, how does this feel when you touch it? " Cedric handed the diamond to her, and she inspected it.

" It feels... weird. Like someone is looking inside me. "

Meanwhile...

Miranda got up from her throne to pick up the shiny thing on the floor. Looking at the finely carved piece of jewelry, her eyes forced close and it led her into an image...A scene...Something she didn't experience... it felt...

real, maybe because it was...

' I can't let Roland know about this! ' She though as she held the shiny thing and glided out of the room.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: There we go, the considerably longer chapter.

Miranda walked down the dried grass in the garden. Wanting some fresh air. She let her hair freely follow the gentle wind. She hated interfering with stuff, especially when they were more on the personal side, but she didn't know what would happen with this one, and she didn't want to break Sofia's heart.

That scene created a mess in history. Nothing like that ever happened. It was always one straight, strict way of doing stuff, and that's how everything was done. On one hand she wanted to blame herself, and on the other, she wanted to blame the world. Finally making her decision, she made her way into the castle and through the very unfamiliar route. She went there before, although it was always with Roland. The thought of him itself, made her shiver through the spine.

Miranda knocked, taking a deep breath. After a few seconds, the door opened, revealing who she did not want to see. She didn't even care about him. On her mind, it was only Sofia.

" Well, well, let's see, we have the pleasure of meeting the Queen again! " Cedric greeted with a great amount of sarcasm.

Miranda rolled her eyes, pushed him to the side and stepped inside the workshop. " Hi mom, what brings you here? " Sofia asked as cheerfully as she could.

" This, brings me here Sofia. " Miranda answered as she held the bracelet up for her to see. Sofia blinked a few times and looked over to Cedric who gave her a nod.

" Sofia, I would very much like to talk to you... " Miranda started and looked over to Cedric. "...in private. "

" Okay... " Sofia said uncertainly. Cedric gave her a suspicious look and she shrugged in return.

Sofia followed her mother outside of the dark tower and through the narrow hallways. Miranda stopped and looked Sofia strictly in the eyes.

" What in the world do you think you're doing with your life Sofia? Since when was it tradition to court someone who is not a royal? " Miranda said strongly.

" If I recall correctly mother, YOU were not a royal and dad courted you. " Sofia answered. " And how do you these stuff anyway? I only found out what like last night! "

" Through the bracelet Sofia, through the bracelet. It showed me everything. From the magic show you messed up to the confession you made to that bumbling sorcerer. " Sofia's eyes widened.

" He is not a bumbling sorcerer. If he was, then I wouldn't even be able to hold my wand. "

" That's the thing, you ARE NOT able to hold your wand or that little kid wouldn't be able to pull it out of your hand. "

" Now it's MY fault for a kid pulling the wand of my hand. I can see what Cedric meant by being criticized even when it's not your fault. I can't believe you learned how to do that of the king. Since it's his pure talent. And if he can't cope with me being with who I love then so be it. I don't CARE. " Sofia stated in a voice both weak and strong.

" Sofia, it's time for you to understand your duties as a royal. "

" I didn't choose to be a royal so I was never one. Thank you for trying, but it was never the life I wanted. " She took her tiara of and gave it to her mother. She curtsied and left without another word.

" Sofia, sweetie, wait! " Miranda held her hand out for her child.

" Wormy, why aren't you talking to me? I thought we are best friends! " Cedric asked Wormwood who turned his back on him. " Fine, I guess I have to eat all these by myself. " Cedric said as turned to a bowl of fruit sitting in front of him. Wormwood looked at the bowl slightly then turned around again but as soon as he got his chance, he flew and snatched the bowl. " Hey, I was going to eat that! " Cedric shouted after him. Wormwood settled the bowl down and said, " You can ask your Sofia to bring you another one. "

Cedric went up the stairs to his window.

" Speaking of Sofia, isn't that her walking in the garden in this cold weather? " Cedric questioned. Wormwood rolled his eyes. " Of course it is, although she's just a hallucinated version of her made by Cedric. " The raven mocked as he took a bite of an apple.

Cedric ignored the bird and teleported himself to the garden where Sofia was. Approaching her from her back... " Are you okay? " Cedric's voice startled her, she turned around and relaxed when she saw him. " Not really. My mother found out. "

" How? "

" By the bracelet. Apparently she saw everything. "

" Memory transfer... the diamonds weren't really Love Diamonds, they were Sister Diamonds. "

" Whatever they are. I'm tired. I'll see you later. "

Sofia teleported herself to her room, only to find Miranda standing there.

" That's not all I saw Sofia, he wanted to take over the kingdom with your amulet. "


	16. Chapter 16

" Who wants to take over the kingdom mom? " Sofia asked with a smile. Clearly not believing her mother.

" Cedric. The one you seem to be always defending. "

" Maybe that's because he needs defending after the most horrible blames go on him. " Sofia walked over to her window and looked outside.

" I'm NOT blaming him. I'm just telling you the consequences you'll have to face. "

" Well you're telling me what I know mother. I ALREADY know the consequences. I ALREADY know his intentions. He didn't want to take over the kingdom because he is STILL trying. " Miranda was too shocked to answer. She never even THOUGHT of Sofia knowing and not telling. Of course Sofia was going to grow fond of Cedric. He might be grumpy about it but he still gave her his time. And that's because she was too nice to him.

" Why are you not stopping him then? " Miranda finally spoke up.

" Because he won't be able to succeed. You need a whole army to defeat a king. Not just some random amulet. "

" Look Sofia, you may like him but he wanted to ruin your dad's kingdom. Family is more important right? "

Sofia turned to face her mom.

" If you were the Queen by blood, I would never even THINK of being on his side but Roland isn't my real dad, and today he proved to me that he is not. I rather be with someone who I truly love rather than defend some person who after 12 years, can't accept me as their daughter. It doesn't matter what Cedric wants to do. If he can't succeed, then there is no point in worrying. Because of you, I'll talk to him. I'll see what he says. We can't judge him one sidedly. " Miranda nodded, smiled and then hugged her daughter.

" I wanted you to know something. I would always be on your side, no matter what. "

A/N: A bit of a motherly moment. I'll update sooner because of the short chapter. Tonight or tomorrow morning but it's gonna be soon.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N : As I promised a chapter sooner than usual! What? The last one was REALLY short!

Miranda left with a promise from Sofia that she'll talk to Cedric. Although she didn't like him, she couldn't force her daughter not to, especially when she had no reason to do so. Sofia was right. She shouldn't choose someone who hardly even respected her over someone that loves her truly and wholeheartedly ,and Miranda was fine with that.

What Miranda didn't know was that one of the guards had heard her conversation with Sofia in the hallways. What a great hideout that was! The guard told Roland everything and it didn't make him anymore pleased. Soon, he was madly pacing around his room, growling like an angry dog.

When Miranda got to their room, shock drew across her face. She never saw Roland that furious before. " Why? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? " Roland shouted. " BECAUSE I JUST FOUND OUT! " Miranda raised her voice, trying to top him. She didn't know if he even was talking about Sofia though. But she based it on that knowing that if it wasn't, Roland wouldn't be that mad.

" WELL WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THE MOMENT YOU FOUND OUT? "

Miranda calmed a bit, hoping it'll calm him too. " Because this is about MY daughter and so I needed to ask her first. "

" OUR daughter! "

" Not really Roland, if you acted more of a father, she wouldn't choose him OVER you! " Miranda covered her mouth out of instinct. She said too much and she knew she did.

" What do you mean by OVER me? " Roland asked, but it had a threatening tone to it, that scared Miranda even more.

" That part doesn't have anything to do with you! " But it was that part really, that had the most to do with him.

" Well I think it does, so before I execute Cedric, for having an out-of-work relationship with a royal, tell me what it is you're hiding! "

" I must say Rolly, that execution is a bit too harsh. However, I am not the one who gets scared by your little threatens towards the bumbling sorcerer. So if you want someone to spill the beans, share the threatens with someone who cares about him. Like... Sofia! "

* * *

><p>The morning came, again! Cedric was all packed up to leave , Sofia was ready to bid him goodbye, and talk to him about his... plans towards the throne. She knew she would see him again. That was for sure. She got to his workshop. " Hello Cedric! " She greeted as she waved at him. " Oh hi! Well I'm ready to leave! I just have to talk to the king and I'm gone! "<p>

" Actually, I was wondering if I could talk to you before you leave. "

" Sure, just be quick. I rather get out of this castle quick if that's alright with you. "

" Well... " Sofia tapped her fingers together. She didn't know how to start or even what her mother wanted her to tell him. " You see... my mother kind of found out through the bracelet thing that you want to take over the kingdom. " She said, hoping to tell him indirectly that she knows. " What? That's ridiculous! Why would I do that? " Cedric tried to sound shocked. Not that he wasn't. He gulped in nervousness. "Oh really! Of course it's ridiculous. Wanting to be king just to get the respect you already gained. "

" Sofia, first of all, if I had the respect I wanted, the king wouldn't want to replace me with you and second of all, I wanted to do that in the past, not now! You can ask Wormwood. "

" Well then what do have to say about this note? Hmm? " Sofia held out the note that Cedric's mother put with the diamonds. She was still smiling warmly at him. She wasn't upset. She just wanted not to break the promise to she made to her mother, that's all. Only if Cedric could see that...


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Okay, I know it's a late chapter again!

Rushing down the long hallways, Sofia dragged Cedric along with her, determined to get to the throne room. But if she ever had her worst nightmare, it would be this, an angry king storming towards her.

Sofia came to a stop. Followed by Cedric who seemed to lose a bit of his balance in the process. " Why did you stop? " He asked, confused. Sofia didn't verbally reply. Although she did nod towards Roland in response. Cedric looked at him. His eyes growing wide. The King continued storming towards them, looking more furious every second.

" H-hi, dad? " Sofia greeted awkwardly. You could sense the non-reality in her voice. She waved at him and gave him a weak smile, but quickly changed her mind when Roland narrowed his eyes in return. " Can I ask, why are you wandering around the castle with the Royal Sorcerer? " Roland asked, anger leaking through the skin of his tone. " Just coming to see you actually. Your majesty! " Cedric stepped in as he bowed to the king. Roland furrowed his eyebrows and turned to Cedric. " And Why do you want to see me? " He turned his face to look at Sofia again.

" Ced- I-I mean Mr. Cedric is leaving and he needed to inform you. " Sofia told him.

" Oh I see, then why are YOU wondering around the castle with the Royal Sorcerer? " Roland asked again. Highlighting the 'you' in his words.

" Former Royal Sorcerer. " Cedric corrected, rather impatiently.

" Cedric, you are not going anywhere as me and you have a bit to talk about. Therefore, I suggest you go back back to your tower. I need to talk to Sofia... alone! "

" B-but! " Roland narrowed his eyes making Cedric huff and leave. After a few seconds, Roland grabbed Sofia by her arm and dragged her to the corner. " Now tell me HONESTLY Sofia, what is it with this Cedric business going on around here? "

He said.

" Cedric business? " She , raising an eyebrow.

" My guards heard the conversation with your mother in the hallways. "

Her eyes wide and ready to pop out.

Her head low in realisation.

And mostly... her fears.

" What conversation? " She managed to say. " You know what I'm talking about. "

Sofia shook her head.

" Well maybe you should hear everything from the guard himself. " Roland clicked his fingers and a miserable guard appeared out of the shadows. " H-hello? " He said somewhat shyly. Although it was because he knew he did something wrong. Sofia didn't answer him but looked him blankly. Roland waved his hand in order for him to start. The guard told her everything he heard. Sofia was glad it wasn't about the Amulet. She knew it couldn't have been anyway.

When he finished, Sofia approached the guard, then in a whispered voice, called him a jerk. Without another word, she left. She was smart enough not to go to Cedric so she went to her garden instead. Once she got there, she realised that she didn't have the key. Cedric must've locked it. Sofia started searching for the key, hoping to find it somewhere. " Looking for this? " A voice came. Sofia whipped her head to her side, surely finding Cedric waving the key in front of her face. " Oh hi! How did you know that I was searching for it? " Sofia greeted as she put a strand of her hair behind her ear and took the key.

" I didn't. I came here to put it by the tree when I saw you. " He explained, watching her open the gate.

" Let's go in before another nosy guard... UGH! " She went inside with clenched fists , followed by an extremely confused Cedric. " Are you okay? "

" No. " Sofia sat on a bench and cover her face with her hands. Cedric sat down next to her and put a comforting hand over her shoulder. Lowering his head to her level, he started to speak in a hushed voice, " What's wrong Sofia? " She shook her head and he could swear he heard her sobbing.

" Sofia? Fine don't tell! I'm not even bothered anymore! " Cedric exclaimed as he stood up and crossed his arms after a few minutes of begging her to tell him. Sofia gave up and told him everything, ending it with a burning tree out of anger. It was pretty scary to see a whole tree turn into a pile of ash, even to Cedric. However, he now knew well why Roland didn't let him leave and the fear of Roland topped a million burned trees.

" Well if you were a bit more careful... " He started blaming.

" Why are you blaming it on me. You were the one who wanted the Amulet. "

" And I realised it was a mistake a long time ago. "

" Since when is this morning a long time ago? "

" I stopped trying since you were 11, it's not my fault my mother keeps sending me weird magical objects. "

" And it's not her fault that you're too distracted in God-knows-what to inspect what you give out to the public. "

" Since when are you public? "

" The castle floor is public. "

" UGHHH! I'm out Sofia, you can come and find me when you're nicer! " Cedric left to find Wormwood, knowing only his beloved raven would understand him.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. And if there is a holiday for anyone, happy holidays! Happy birthday to anyone whose birthday it is! Since it's not my birthday or holiday then no credit to me! :(:(:(

I saw this poster the other day and I thought I'll share it. It says: You chose... (:(


End file.
